New Storms for Older Lovers
by iwrestledabearonce
Summary: The mysterious Andria shows up and takes over Arianna's little brother Bladen's mind. With little time Arianna must do what she can to save Narnia with the help of the kings and queens of old, and some old friends. Said the King to the River Sequel


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Narnia, or the idea of Narnia. (With the exception of the OCs in the story) The quotes that you will see in the following chapters are from the song 'Andria' by La Dispute, which I do not own either. The name 'New Storms for Older Lovers' is a song title belonging to La Dispute.**

**AN: Alrighty, this is the sequel to the story 'Said the King to the River' (A whole year later… but still.) You can still follow the story if you did not read Said the King to the river but I would highly suggest reading it prior to reading this one. So with that said… enjoy!**

Prologue

The reddish-orange glow peered through the window in the king's chambers of the Telmarine castle in Narnia. Nineteen year old Bladen gazed at a small painting of what was once his family. His dark shaggy hair hung low barely in front of his eyes. His well built physique was covered with royal purple attire. His father Miraz had been locked in the dungeons from the time he was a baby until the celebration of his eighteenth birthday. His mother, Prunaprismia was killed days after his birth my Queen Susan of old. He still shuttered at the thought. At first it had just seemed like another tragedy of war, until Andria came into his life. He wasn't sure what to think anymore, his mind had become foggy. Finally there was his older sister Arianna. She had left Narnia when he was only a week old to be with High King Peter of old; left him in the care of King Caspian X, who had been like a father to Bladen. Despite the love and care he'd received from Caspian he still felt a hole, like something was missing. As bitter as he felt towards his sister for leaving him he still felt warmth, a love he could not discern. Then there was Andria. She had shown up only a year ago during the celebration of Bladen's eighteenth birthday. No one seemed to have any idea where she came from. She seduced Bladen rather quickly and become the object of his desire. They would be married soon, once everything was set right. Bladen felt some hesitance towards the idea of marriage to Andria, he felt as though the love he felt for her was more of a lust, more of a longing. It by no means measured up to the love he felt towards his estranged family.

His longing gaze at the painting was broken by a loud crash of his doors flying open. He quickly placed it back in his desk drawer under the fake drawer bottom and slid it shut. Andria would not agree with his longing for his family, she would consider it weak and not King-like.

"Bladen! We have wonderful news my love!" A tall blond-haired girl who looked around Bladen's age dashed to his side.

"Yes Andria," he asked attempting to hold back his frustrations towards her untimely interruption.

"They've found it! After a year of searching they've really found it!" She exclaimed.

"And you're sure this time?" Bladen asked in a low voice.

"Positive, see for yourself!" She handed him a bundle of cloth. He unrolled it and placed the horn on his desk in front of them. "We can conquer this land for good now! No more rebellion, no more hope for those lowly peasants! We'll call them to return only to squash them like bugs!"

"Enough! Those lowly peasants are what make this castle run," Bladen snapped. He took a deep breath and gazed at the horn. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He did not have the same intentions as Andria; however she would not know this yet. "How do we know this will even work?"

"It will my love, it will,"

"I trust you, and I trust you will not do me wrong. We stick to the plan and the agreement we made."

"Dear, I sealed it with my own blood, I will not betray you," Andria said warmly while grazing his cheek with her soft hands.

"Good then, let them be called." Bladen picked up the horn and gathered what oxygen he could in his lungs. He let it escape through the horns passageways. It let out a wide, deep moan. He laid the horn on the table and gazed bitterly towards his desk. Behind him Andria smiled with vengeance, a smile Bladen was not yet ready to see.


End file.
